Test Your Might Side Story (1?)
by DarkAlly821
Summary: Natsu has a bad flu! Lucy's acting like a problem child! What in the world will Happy do!


**DarkAlly says: This is a one shot! I couldn't fit this chapter in with the original story plot I planned without messing the entire thing up. Sting and Rogue are def. going to be in the next chapter though.**

 **I took a break yesterday and only did one chapter of Spaced Out. I can't believe I had to wait until like 7 o'clock to watch Fairy Tail!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I can't draw without copying so...I'm not going to try and steal!**

* * *

 ** _Care for Happy too!_**

 _Natsu has been spewing his guts out, and he has a fever to boot. Let's not forget the explosive diarrhea. I feel sorry for him.  
_

 _But who's going to feel sorry for me!_

"Lucy, put that down! No bad girl!" The exceed used his aera magic to fly over to the blond offender; she was currently inspecting a vase.

"I'm not going to drop it. Jeeze" Lucy inflated her cheeks with a puff of oxygen, pouting like a child.

"That's what you said about the glass in the kitchen!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. Heheh." The young woman scratched her right cheek while closing her huge chocolate-brown eyes.

 _Sooner or later, I'm going to have to resort to **drastic measures**!_ thought the blue winged feline.

He snatched the abstract painted vase from the nosy Celestial Wizard. The flower container only had splotches of red, yellow, and blue on the cylinder. Yet it was fascinating to a mentally impaired person like Lucy. The cat ushered the big breasted girl over to her 'play area'. It was fully stocked with blocks, coloring books, activity books, and plain learning books. Happy shuddered in fear of going back to the Fairy Tail forsaken library. Wendy recommended that the two caretakers get some paperbacks for Lucy to read. She had said that 'it would help her learn...and who knows you guys might learn something new too!' Natsu had screamed until their roof blew off referring to 'the troll of the library leaving him to fend for himself in the dozens of literary sections'. The kitty stood his ground for a while; saying the search for the book could of been easier if he had just paid attention to the arrangement of the genres. Happy surrendered after the Fire Dragon Slayer stomped off and started eating charred chicken.

 _Of course, I was right! I only had to pay attention._

 _I was in and out in 10 minutes!_

30 minutes later, the azure cat returned to his humble, messy wooden cabin. And his welcome back was a farting Natsu on a toilet; he could smell the stench from a million miles away! So, switching off his annoyed mod, he knocked softly and asked if he was okay. Honestly, the cat thought his best friend was dying from lack of **ALL** nutrition. The rosy-haired fire-breather response was muffled by the unlocked door. "I'm good, I must've eaten something my tummy doesn't agree with." Happy knew that his stomach bothered him on vehicles every time he stepped one foot on them, but the chances of him getting sick are slim.

 _Hmmm. Natsu does have a big appetite...He's fine._

 _He is sooo going to pay for this. I'm thinking, having him be my personal fan while he feeds me grapes like a sultan! Hahaha._

His evil smirk was wiped clean off his face when he seen a long and curvaceous red line on the hallway wall. Sweating and alternating his stubby cobalt legs, he followed the blue, purple, olive green, and orange markings until he gawked at a monumental blob of colors. _Oh, crud!...Lucy_ _._ Before he could reprimand Lucy again, he decided to check if it could be wiped off. He smeared some on his paw. _Yep, it can be clean, and Lucy is cleaning it!_ The exceed thought as he retrieved a a rag and bucket of clear water from the broom closet.

 _This place would be spotless if Natsu would grab a sponge sometimes.  
_

He dropped the items in front of Lucy, who was 'innocently' coloring in a van red.

"Lucy, I hate to make you do this, but it's your fault so take the rag and dip it in the water and then scrub the walls where your scribbles are." He said, sounding like Titania.

"I don't want to!" she replied.

"Grrr. You have to! This is your punishment!"

"You never said I couldn't!" She was actually unfazed by his voice! Almost...ignoring his existence!

He opened his mouth and pointed to her shaking in rage, but had to jog back to the Salamander. The poor thing was now retching into the porcelain bowl; he quaked, spat, and trembled while clutching the john weakly. Happy had swung the wooden opening to catch a whiff of the acid of bile and stench of digested food. Natsu wiped away wet remnants after he dry heaved a bit.

"Natsu, I'm putting you on bed rest. We don't know how long this food poisoning is going to last."

"Ugh. Ah, fine. I'm...too..e-exhausted t-to.. argue, anyway." Poor boy was out of breath.

The blue exceed gripped Natsu and hovered him over to their hammock. _He's heavy, so that's a good sign._ The Dragon Slayer was out like a light before he was laid down to rest. Getting yet another rag, he set this one on the fire-eater's hot forehead. Following this, the mother-hen kitty peeped in on his other 'chick'.

.

.

.

She was still coloring.

 _Why am I not surprised?!_

The cat gyrated to his head. His eyes clenched. He wore a smile and kept his calm...for now. The odd-colored cat threatened to take her crayons away; managing to show how he was serious by scooping up twelve out of the forty-seven. She squealed and gnawed at his arm. Happy, not knowing what was the correct solution to autistic bites, screamed and swatted at her. Each swipe was the equivalence of a tap from a fly. He only made it worse. The young lady bit down even deeper, drawing dark red blood. The sound of it dripping didn't stop her, or the light beating she was getting.

She didn't let go for 20 minutes. Around that time, the cat grew tired and unwind slightly. Which was the exact reaction she was waiting patiently for. The blond loosened her jaw and, pulled away from the skinny blue arm. Happy sighed and left the room again.

 _It would be best if we both had some room to breathe for the moment._

Happy hopped up on his and Natsu's sleeping sector; the boy moaned and touched his buddy's wounded arm. He flinched and told the sick slayer not to touch him there.

"Happy, I could feel bite marks and blood! What happened?!" The reckless ruffian sat up, ignoring the bedroom that was spinning.

"You have to rest. Don't worry about me."

.

.

.

.

The rosy-haired boy nodded and settled back down in his sweaty spot.

"Did Lucy bite you?"

"...Y-yes." Happy stammered.

.

.

The winged feline folded the wet rag up, and placed it back on Natsu's face. He said thanks and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself." The statement came off as more as Happy hurting than a sick Natsu.

"What did you do?"

Black pupils darted to the side as he hesitated to answer.

"I-I-I...hit her." The normally giddy kitty, hung his head in regret.

"You hit her?!"

"It was a natural instinct! If someone bit you, you would hit them back!"

"Maybe! But not someone like Lucy!"

"I wasn't thinking." He said quietly.

"Apparently, I think too much now and you don't think at all!"

"I do think!"

"Is that how you found yourself so easily through all this?...By being...like ME?!"

"...I'm going to apologize."

"Yeah, go."

"I'll get you a bucket while I'm at it too."

* * *

 _ **In the Mind of the 1st Patient**_

 _Today has been fun, but someone's not here...  
_

 _Natsu!_

 _Happy says he is sick. He also says Natsu can't play with me either._

 _We play jacks, put blocks on top of each other, color, eat snacks, do jumping jacks, and that's only half of it!_

 _I'm sad because having only one playmate is not as fun. 'Specially, when that playmate has to run back and forth!_

 _It's not fair. I use to have them both and now, I only have...a half a friend!_

 _Happy got mad at me when I said I'll just have to get sick too so we could all be together._

 _I cried._

 _So, to take my mind off of Natsu and Happy, I studied a vase._

 _But, Happy came over saying that I broke something before so he couldn't trust me. I held my sadness in this time._

 _I watched him leave again. I put a hand over my beating thingy. What did Freed say when Laxus left?...Oh yeah._

 _"I felt a terrible cringed in my heart."_

 _This was before he got me books though. I liked them, but I couldn't enjoy them without my friends there to read it to me._

 _I would cuddle up to Natsu and have Happy in my arms. It was so warm and nice._

 _I always minded my manners by kissing them on the cheeks as a thanks. They always had pink on their cheeks afterward so I guess that was how they said 'your welcome'. The reason why I kiss is because I seen a boy and girl kiss like that. They were happy and we **were** happy. _

_But Happy wasn't Happy today._

 _He got mad at me again. I was just coloring. I was trying to make the house prettier. With flowers._

 _He tried to make me clean up my long red stem along with the flower itself._

 _I bit him when he tried to take away all of my crayons._

 _...He didn't notice I was crying when I did it. He didn't let me tell him why I did those things..._

 _I don't understand feelings and I get mad because of it._

 _All I, Lucy, understands is that I know what I want._

 _...and most of the times I can't tell them what I want._

* * *

 ** _Thoughts of a Sick Dragon Slayer_**

 _This bites, and it doesn't look like it will get any better from here.  
_

 _I woke up feeling hot and sweaty, but I thought it was just the house's temperature._

 _Happy and Lucy seemed fine. Wait a minute..._

 _They slept with covers on! Something must be wrong with me. Maybe I can wait it out._

 _I then, took a shower with plenty of suds and Lucy's rubber ducky, she calls, "Mr. Ducky". Heh, cute._

 _The shower helped a little, but I started to feel dizzy after about seven minutes. So, I filled the tub up instead._

 _*sigh* That felt better._

 _After soaking for 30 more minutes, I felt around for the soap and begun to scrub myself. Arms. Face. Legs. Feet. Back. Privates. Done there.  
_

 _Now to wash my haaaair and done!_

 _I got out and wrapped a towel around my hair and waist before feeling a rumble in my stomach._

 _That wasn't good._

 _This was really embarrassing. Happy was outside the door! I feel like crying._

 _I groaned quietly to myself, doing my nasty business._

 _...I'm so going to throw up after this._

 _Happy, being the sweet kitty he is, helped me to our hammock and put a cool rag over my head._

 _I slept for the longest time._

 _At least that's what it felt like._

 _I was cranky because I was sick in bed and had been woken up, but it was a shred of anger compared to what I felt when my 'little buddy' told me next._

 **"I hit her."** _The sentence ran through my head faster than my illness did._

 _The flu couldn't catch it at all._

 _The declaration pounded in my head. It only made my day a thousand times worse._

So, I yelled to force the pain out. To settle my rampaging stomach, my filling colon, and my body temperature. I meant every word. You could say I never looked any better! You could say I looked like a mad man. Because that's what I was and will be until I find out how to cope with Lucy.

* * *

 ** _Happy Conclusion_**

 _I got Natsu his bucket, setting the blue container by his head on a dresser._

 _This blue cat still had hours left in the day, so he couldn't leave a friend hanging._

 _Especially if that friend deserved a formal apology._

 _So what if I got bitten, I can clean the wound and it will heal over time._

 _But like they say, "Some wounds are invisible."_

 _Which means they would need delicate attention._

 _So, I'll clean my wounds so as to not hurt her any further by showing her the cuts I got from her._

 _And I'll apologize simply, but sweetly._

 _Then, I'll hug her._

 _When I hug her, I'll turn and see my best pal in the universe, grinning away like a nincompoop. He will look less flushed._

 _Happy the cat will be Happy again._

 _I think we just needed to vent._

* * *

 ** _DarkAlly says: Yay! I just love when a plot comes together, even if it is a short one._**

 ** _I meant to make this a comedy, but forgot in the middle of writing it. Haha._**

 ** _Review and I might write more one shots like this one!  
_**


End file.
